


One

by Noya_n



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noya_n/pseuds/Noya_n
Summary: Beelz and Belphie are ONE.They are always together, either in the Celestial Realm or in Devildom.When Belphie was taken away from him to be send away to the human world.Beelzebub have never been more incomplete.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction.Please feel free to give opinion or criticism.I'm sorry for bad grammar and maybe they'll be a continuation 😄.

**Everything is dark** .

That's the first thing that comes to Beelz mind. He can't see or hear anything.

As he wonders where he is,a soft familiar voice called out to him " **Beelz** ". He turn around in desperation,searching for the voice of the person he miss so much,his other half,his  **everything.**

" **BELPHIE** "

Beelzebub shouted as loud as he can.Yearning to see his twin face again,to hear his voice and to hold him in his arm.He kept on running in the endless darkness until he falls in helplessness."Belphie...I miss you so much"

**************************************

Beelzebub woke up and sit up in his bed.He avoid looking at the empty bed besides him,avoid tearing up because he failed to protect one of the few thing he greatly treasures.

Then,he forced himself to stand and drag himself to the kitchen. He continue to stuff his stomach to erase the hunger ignoring the other part of himself that is hungry.


End file.
